Einsamkeit
by 0.Khyria.XI
Summary: AU. Paranoia total:Gilbert formaba parte de un grupo de música, pero esta se ha disuelto y se ha vuelto a quedar solo. Pero siempre le quedará su hermanastro Ludwig,y los chicos que viven en su casa... AntonioxLovino GilbertxLudwig,Feliciano,Kiku olé. .


_Axis Powers Hetalia, ni Prussia ni nadie me pertenecen. Son de Himaruya Hidekaz. :D_

**Einsamkeit**

1-Willkommen

El frío parecía clavar sus garras blancas sobre la piel, con más fuerza, a cada paso que daba. Las huellas de las botas que me hacían arrastrar los pies sobre la nieve me recordaban constantemente que aquél no era mi lugar. La mirada de la multitud parecía estar de acuerdo con el difuso rastro en el suelo. Entre rubios de ojos claros-parecían todos sacados de un mismo molde alto, fuerte y fibrado, incluso las mujeres- alguien con el pelo níveo, finísimo, y los ojos de un color que rozaba el carmesí- no soy albino, advierto, tengo toda la pigmentación del cuerpo bien puesta y soy genial- no encajaba mucho y claro, la gente se fijaba en mí. No sabía si para lo bueno o para lo malo, pero, para que mentir, estoy de muy buen ver...Aunque envidio lo musculosos que son los alemanes.

El caso es que vagaba perdido por las calles de un pequeño pueblecito alemán, sacado de un catálogo de casas de muñecas o de algún anuncio de turrón navideño. Me alegré de que nadie me reconociera, después de la separación de la banda necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero por otra parte odiaba sentirme solo.

Tenía entendido que Ludwig, mi hermanastro, vivía por allí con dos italianos, un japonés y un español- parece que vaya a contar un chiste, pero no- que, extrañamente, era el casero. Ludwig estaba estudiando no se qué carrera en la universidad. Tendría que haber hecho lo mismo que él en vez de dedicar mi vida estudiantil a perseguir sueños tontos de niña con complejo de Hannah Montana, que luego acabaron rotos por el suelo, y yo, solo de nuevo.

Anduve a lo largo de una calle con menos nivel de nieve blanqueando el suelo adoquinado, seguramente los vecinos que la habitaban se habían molestado en levantarse temprano para retirarla. Era lo que siempre hacía Ludwig cuando vivía conmigo. Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa fugaz, y miré al frente. Al fondo, en la parte izquierda, se podía distinguir un gran caserón blanco cuyas fachadas estaban rematadas con gruesos listones de madera agranatada. Una figura se acercaba, parecía un niño pequeño que corría despreocupadamente y dando brincos. Se detuvo en seco frente a mí. No era alemán, sin duda alguna: el cabello corto era de un castaño bastante claro, anaranjado, y un rizo- solo uno- sobresalía de forma peculiar, los ojos, también marrones me miraban asombrados. Parecía feliz. Tampoco era un niño, rondaría mi edad, pero parecía inocente e ingenuo. Sonreía ampliamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Decidí que tenía cara de tonto.

-¡Kirill! ¡De Preussischer Roter Adler! ¡Doitsu se pondrá muy feliz!- Pobre chico, qué mal pronunciaba el alemán... Empezó a lloriquear y se tiró a mis brazos. Yo le miraba perplejo, sin saber que contestar. Parecía no saber la suerte que había corrido la banda.- Oh, me encantan vuestras canciones ¡quiero un autógrafo! ¡Estás helado, ven conmigo a mi casa~! Ve, ve, ve...

Antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra, el chico, que por su acento deduje que era italiano, me arrastraba del brazo hacia el caserón de donde había salido. Se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás era uno de los compañeros de piso de Ludwig, pero sería demasiada casualidad. La verdad es que me hacía falta un poco de calor hogareño, así que no me negué a ir con él. Me zafé de su agarre, pero él se empeñaba en estar en contacto conmigo de una manera u otra. Acabó agarrándose de la manga de mi chaqueta, estirándome hacia la puerta de la gran casa.

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas...-le miré, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!- sonrió más aún, el nombre le iba que ni pintado. Tanto entusiasmo me daba miedo.- Pero Kirill me puede llamar Feli...

-Kirill ya no existe. Mi nombre real es Gilbert.- No pude evitar sonar cortante. La expresión dicharachera de Feliciano se desencajó en una mueca triste.-¡Pero sigo siendo tan genial e imponente como siempre!-intenté mirarle con una sonrisa de superioridad, mi pose típica ante la prensa y en las portadas de los discos, posters y demás.

Cortando nuestra conversación, la puerta se abrió. El calor se escapaba de dentro de la casa. Una joven oriental de expresión seria, pero hermosa, ataviada con una especie de bata blanca cruzada me miró de arriba a abajo, y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Se inclinó a modo de saludo.

-Kiku, ¡mira, me he encontrado a Kir...Gilbert por la calle, está perdido y tiene frío! ¿Puede entrar?

-Por supuesto.- Ahora el que se sonrojó fue yo. Era un chico. Se hizo a un lado y Feliciano me empujó dentro del hall. El japonés extendió el brazo.- Permíteme que lleve a secar tu chaqueta. Está empapada.

Asentí, y me la quité. Kiku abrió los ojos, quería disimular que me miraba de arriba a abajo, de nuevo y más detalladamente, pero no lo consiguió. Le sonreí insinuante y se la di. A él le faltó tiempo para girarse e irse, avergonzado. Era adorable.

-Doitsu, Doitsu~¡ Mira a quien he encontrado! ¡A Kirill! ¡Ese cantante que te gusta tanto y que siempre sigues pero que nadie puede saberlo!

-¡Italia!-gritó una voz conocida, que se acercaba a donde estaba yo.- No digas esas...¡Gilbert!

-Lud...Ludwig...- Al fin y al cabo no había sido una coincidencia.- Hola.- Sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió severamente. Sabía que mi hermanastro no era un hombre de abrazos ni ñoñerías, pero quizás esperaba otra clase de recibimiento. Leyó mi rostro.- Es decir... ¿No estabas de gira?

-¡Doitsu conoce a Kirill y no me lo había dicho!-Lloriqueaba Feliciano. Los dos tratamos de ignorarlo.

-La banda se ha disuelto. Me han echado del piso que compartíamos en Francia...- Miré al suelo. Ludwig se acercó a mi.- Siento molestar, pero...

-Tú te quedas aquí.

Su tono autoritario, pero a la vez familiar...Lo había echado de menos. Tendí la mano para estrechársela. Él dudó, pero finalmente la encajó. Entonces, nos miramos fijamente.

-¡Lo que faltaba!- Gritó otra voz italiana, muy diferente a la de Feliciano, cortando nuestro momento ''emotivo''.-¡El macho patatas se ha traído a otro macho patatas más debilucho para machacar más patatas! ¡Como si no hubiera suficiente con uno!

-Ya basta, Lovinín, no grites tanto...¿Quieres un poco de tomate?- Otro acento diferente. Deduje que sería el español. Me miró- Oh, dónde están mis modales...

-¡Como vuelvas a llamarme ''Lovinín'' te hago trizas, maldito bastardo!

El español, haciendo ver que no había escuchado al otro italiano, se acercó a mí, que observaba con bastante recelo la escena. De momento, en aquella casa todos eran unos gritones, exceptuando a Kiku, el japonés, y Ludwig.

-Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y soy el casero. Y tú... ¿No eres el cantante del grupo ese que vuelve locas a las chiquillas?

-Era. Mi nombre es Gilbert.

Como muestra de cortesía, tendí mi mano. Pero él la rechazó y me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida, cosa que me hizo sentir algo incómodo. Si las miradas quemaran...Ese tal Lovinín me hubiera carbonizado.

-Bienvenido a mi residencia de estudiantes.-Sonrió.- El primer mes es gratis.

Acepté quedarme. De momento, no tenía otro sitio para ir, mis cosas me daban igual, que Arthur las vendiese por Ebay si le daba la gana. Total, mi pertenencia más preciada, la cruz teutónica, pendía de mi cuello. Llevaba todo el dinero que tenía encima.

De todas formas, un poco del calor familiar que desprendían aquellos chicos no me iría nada mal. Quizás ellos no me dejarían solo, como hicieron los demás.


End file.
